


Just What the Doctor Prescribed

by blindpianist



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindpianist/pseuds/blindpianist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru Yaotome decided to "play doctor" with Kota Yabu out of boredom and things escalated quickly from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What the Doctor Prescribed

"Yamada, what are you playing over there?" Yuto excitedly asked. Yamada showed him his phone and they suddenly got engrossed with what they're playing.  
  
"Yuya, come closer to me..." Inoo said with a pout which made Yuya stutter with his words. "Ahh... O-okay, Inoo-kun..."  
  
"Hey! Where did you buy that cellphone case? That really look so cool!!" Daiki enthusiastically asked Keito.  
  
"Please be quiet, Dai-chan...." Chinen irritatingly said as he yawned and went back to his slumber. He was resting his head on Keito's lap.  
  
Everytime JUMP goes backstage, each member have different ways on entertaining themselves. The others were busy with their phones like Yamada and Yuto while some chose to sleep, like Chinen. Inoo was being comfy with Yuya while Daiki and Keito were chatting loudly.  
  
"I wonder if Yabu and Hikaru finally made up." Daiki said outloud. Actually awhile ago, the YabuHika combi was arguing over something to the point that they're almost about to point knives at each other's throats. The other members nodded.  
  
"But they are always like that," Chinen said, who was finally awake since he wasn't able to get back to sleep.  
  
"I'm sure they probably made up already." Yamada added.  
  
"Yeah yeah. Ahh!! I suddenly remembered something similar to this... Yabu and Hikaru were fighting that time too! Like they are two different people but after that I saw them heading out for ramen together!" Daiki said like a fanboy. The other members who were listening nodded and joined in. Well, after al, JUMP is YabuHika's number 1 fan.  
  
"That's a nice story~" Keito said. Inoo also spoke, "Ever since junior days, those two are always paired up. It's like they are destined for each other."  
  
"That's true..." Takaki suddenly said. "I wonder where are they right now." Yuto added.  
  
The seven members of JUMP who were busy talking about YabuHika, have no idea where the two were. The two other members missing, the so-called YabuHika, was actually inside the dressing room which was just next to the room where the other members were staying.  
  
"I'm bored~" the one with the crooked teeth complained. Hikaru looked at the guy beside him as he said this. Actually, they already forgot about their fight earlier.  
  
"I'm tired..." Yabu replied. He stretched his thin arms high in the air. Hikaru pouted then suddenly a sly grin spreads to his face. He suddenly thought of an idea.  
  
"Let's play~" Hikaru already stood up while Yabu looked at him, dumbfounded. Hikaru held Yabu by the wrist. He led the older one to the couch and pushed him down.  
  
Yabu finally realized what's going to happen. "Play doctor?"  
  
"Yes! I'm so damn bored so let's play," Hikaru said with a toothy grin. "We used to do this before, right?"  
  
Yabu nodded and shifted his position a little so that he was lying down properly on the couch. Good thing that the couch was big enough for the two of them since Hikaru was sitting on top of him.  
  
Hikaru made a very brief description of their "little" game, "Okay~ I'll be the doctor and you'll be the patient so let's begin."  
  
"Yes, doctor~" Yabu closed his eyes and let Hikaru remove his shirt. His lanky body was exposed so he shivered a little. Well, the AC was a little bit high inside the dressing room.  
  
"C-cold..." Yabu mumbled but Hikaru was having a great time as he was humming.  
  
"Now, let's start the operation, Yabu-sama."  
  
"Stop that Yabu-sama..."  
  
"Then should I call you Koppi?" Hikaru grinned then squeezed Yabu's left nipple.  
  
"Aah!" Yabu tried to sit down but Hikaru pushed him down again. "Patients should not move~"  
  
"I wonder why did I agree to this..." Yabu said to himself but Hikaru wasn't listening.  
  
"Now, where were we?"  
  
Hikaru looked around the area, finding something that will help the situation. The only thing he found was the marker Daiki used earlier to color their nails black.  
  
"Ahh..." He reached for it then Yabu took a peek because Hikaru was taking so long.  
  
"Hey no peeking!" Hikaru pouted. Yabu tried to stop himself from chuckling. Hikaru's so into this. Yabu nodded and closed his eyes again. He heard that Hikaru twisted the cap of the marker then puts it back again.  
  
"Okay so let's mark the areas where I will split you open..."  
  
"You're not going to draw on my body aren't you?" Yabu cautiously asked with his eyes still closed.  
  
"You just gave me an idea!" Hikaru chuckled.  
  
"O-oi!"  
  
"No talking." Hikaru chuckled once more then became serious again. Yabu can feel the end of the marker running down to his body. Hikaru wil sometimes press the marker hard on some parts of his upper body then slowly moves it to another place.  
  
"Mmph...." Yabu tried to contain his sounds inside him. _This is hard_. He even have his eyes closed which was, well, pretty erotic. The marker finally went back its way to Yabu's chest.  
  
"Ehhh~ Why are these hard already?" Hikaru teased as he circled the marker on Yabu's hard little knob.  
  
"Aaahh...." Yabu unconciously lets out a moan. He can also feel that he's already hard somewhere down _there_.  
  
Hikaru tossed the marker on the floor. "Okay, I'm done with the marking. Time for the operation!"  
  
Hikaru looked at Yabu who looked so defenseless under him. He was getting so much excited. He have alot of things he wanted to do with him and yes, most of them are naughty stuff but he suddenly have this urge.  
  
"AAHHH!!!" Yabu squirmed as Hikaru tickled him on the sides. "S-stop!! Hahaha!!"  
  
Because of their little commotion, Hikaru fell on top of Yabu's chest. Their eyes met and Hikaru blushed. Well, Hikaru's thread of control snapped.  
  
Hikaru sat down then his hands made it's way on Yabu's nipples. Yabu looked at him and said, "Is this part of the operation, doctor?"  
  
"Y-Yes so don't move and let me do it..." Hikaru embarrassingly said. He fiddled Yabu's, twisting it then fiddled it again. He moved towards then started playing it with his tongue.  
  
"Aaahhh...." Yabu said as he held Hikaru's head. Hikaru's tongue licked it while his other hand played with the other nipple. He squeezed it between his lips then decided to nibble on it softly.  
  
"Ouch..." Yabu slightly slapped Hikaru on the head. Hikaru giggled. "Oh I think we forgot your anesthesia."  
  
Hikaru removed his shirt and damn, he looked so sexy especially on Yabu's field of view. Hikaru's toned muscles were such an eyecandy. Hikaru tossed his shirt on the floor together with Yabu's shirt. He started fiddling Yabu's again.  
  
"S-stop..." Yabu said, barely audible since he was almost at his finest "thread" of control. But Hikaru was not done with the teasing slash "operation". He unzipped the zipper of Yabu's jeans. Yabu helped him remove it and Hikaru tossed the jeans on the floor. All was left was Yabu's boxer where the hardness was already obvious.  
  
"I'll make you feel good..." Hikaru shyly said. Yabu wanted to say that he was already feeling good even with Hikaru's little teasings but before he can speak, his moans got ahead of him first.  
  
"Aaahhhh.... Hikaru..."  
  
Hikaru licked the pre-come coming out of Yabu's semi-erect member. He opened his mouth and deep-throated the older guy. He did this for a couple of times. His hand moved up and down on Yabu's hard member.  
  
"Come here, Hachibee."  
  
Hikaru was obviously embarrassed because of the sudden calling of his nickname. Yabu's the only one who calls him that. He looked at Yabu and stopped. The older one reached out to him. Yabu cupped his face and kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
"Mmnn... Kou... Aahhh..."  
  
Yabu inserted his tongue inside Hikaru's mouth. His hot tongue licked the top of Hikaru's tongue then the latter responded by sucking onto his tongue a little. Yabu held Hikaru's back more tightly as their tongues were digging deeper. Hikaru embraced Yabu as muffling sounds where coming inside of them. Yabu's hands where searching. His hand went down on Hikaru's bare back while the other one on Hikaru's right nipple.  
  
"Mmphh.... W-wait...."  
  
Hikaru broke free of the kiss but Yabu held him back and kissed him again. Hikaru's hand was gripping Yabu's brown locks. Yabu continued on fiddling with Hikaru's hard nipple. After that, he lifted Hikaru onto his lap without breaking their kiss.  
  
"Damn, enough with this." Yabu finally said. He broke free of the kiss and both of them were panting. It was a long and steamy kiss after all. _Enough with the doctor._ His libido was already ovwrflowing that he needs to really do it.  
  
"W-wait.... Was it not good?" Hikaru sadly asked. Was he referring to the teasing? Damn, it was so good!  
  
"What are you talking about? It was damn erotic. Look at how much you just turned me on."  
  
Hikaru was elated because of this. He was chuckling to himself. "Ohh.. Hehe... I knew that I can make you feel this good... After all, I'm the only one who knows how to turn you on. Hehehe..."  
  
Yabu kissed Hikaru on the cheek which made the latter come back to reality. "Now, doctor... Shall we continue our "operation" by removing your clothes too?"  
  
Hikaru made a sly smile. "Ohhhh so now you're bossing me around... Fine, Yabu-san. Doctor Yaotome will now remove his clothes for you."  
  
Hikaru, who was kneeling on the sofa, removed his jeans. He rested his hand on Yabu's shoulder as he pulls away his boxer before he tossed it on the floor. He was already hard too as his member stood proudly in front of him. Hikaru adjusted and both of their members were touching each other. Hikaru moved slowly, rubbing their members together. The sensation made Yabu close his eyes out of satisfaction.  
  
"Aahh... Kou... K-Kota... Your.." Hikaru was building up his pace as he moved up and down on Yabu's lap. Yabu held both of their members in his large hand and moved along with Hikaru's pace. He was so close at coming but he tried to held it in.  
  
"H-Hikaru...." Yabu said, panting heavily. Hikaru was resting his head on Yabu's shoulder.  
  
"Let's do it now.... I can't control myself any longer..." Yabu added. Hikaru nodded and said, "Y-Yes... Haa... Before I come... Quick..."  
  
Yabu complied with Hikaru's order as he gently pushed down the younger one. Yabu reached for his jeans on the floor. He searched for one of its pockets and luckily, he still have an extra condom.  
  
"Prepared, huh... The lube's in the back pocket of my jeans." Hikaru said as he watched Yabu puts on the condom and looked for the lube in his jeans. Yabu lets out a small chuckle.  
  
"Of course... Same to you. Now doctor Yaotome, can you give me your prescription?"  
  
Yabu spread Hikaru's legs apart and started applying the lube. Hikaru placed his hand under his chin, acting like he was thinking very hard. Yabu laughed and kissed the boy lightly on the lips.  
  
"I only have one prescription for you, Yabu-san." Hikaru whispered the next words so that only Yabu can hear even though only the two of them were inside the room.  
  
"I would be glad to." Yabu replied as he ran his hand one more time to his member. He moved it up and down before he adjusted towards Hikaru. With two fingers, he inserted them both at once inside Hikaru's hole.  
  
"Mmmphh...."  
  
Hikaru bit his lip which was making Yabu even more excited. Yabu removed his fingers and placed his member near Hikaru's hole.  
  
"Ready?" Yabu asked. Hikaru just nodded and with one swift thrust, Yabu was finally inside Hikaru.  
  
"Aaahhhhh...."  
  
With Hikaru's legs beside Yabu's, the older one pressed himself against the younger one. Hikaru was breathing faster than usual. His breathing was somehow timed with Yabu's thrusting. When Hikaru's already adjusted with the size, Yabu fastened his pace. The room was filled with slapping noises and the two's constant moans.  
  
"Aahhh.... Hikaru... You're so tight..."  
  
"Ughhh... It feels... so good, Kou...." Hikaru said as Yabu rested his hand on his hip. His pace never showed any intention of slowing down. He went towards Hikaru and rested his arms on both sides of the latter. He was still thrusting himself inside Hikaru. Because of the position, their faces were close to each other.  
  
"Kiss me, Koppi." Hikaru looked so seductive that Yabu immediately kissed him. He licked the younger one's lower lips before their tongues finally met again.  
  
"Mmm... Haa... Haa..."  
  
More thrusting and more kissing. Yabu can already feel his need for release. He broke free of the kiss and softly nibbled on Hikaru's lower lip.  
  
"Aahh... ahhh... f-faster..." Hikaru mumbled. Yabu nodded. "Okay. Just a few more... But Hikaru I'm about to come already..."  
  
"Please come. I can't handle it anymore... Aahhh... either, Kou..."  
  
"I love you, Hikaru." Yabu said as he made his last few thrusts. Hikaru blushed and replied, "I love you too, Kota."  
  
"Aahhh...." Yabu removed his member and came. Hikaru came too. Yabu removed and tied the condom before he landed on top of Hikaru. The latter embraced the older guy. Even though the AC was high, their bodies were so hot that sweat was dripping from their foreheads.  
  
"That... was hot." Yabu said with a chuckle. Hikaru laughed and gripped Yabu's small ass.  
  
"Yeah, right. Good thing this sofa was big enough. Who suggested this sofa again?"  
  
"Yamada? I don't remember but I do remember having a hard time with the last sofa we have. It was damn too small."  
  
"Yeah... Hey, better dispose that condom later. The kids might find that. "  
  
"7? Yes, doctor Yaotome." Yabu lazily said to Hikaru's ear.  
  
"You're sleeping?" Hikaru asked. He looked at the guy on top of him and he was fast asleep. "O-oi!! Let's put some clothes on first, stupid!"  
  
"But....." Yabu pouted and just stayed on top of Hikaru.  
  
"Oi! Stand up... Ughhh..." But luckily, Hikaru was able to make Yabu stand up and fix their "mess". Hikaru puts on his clothes and looked at his boyfriend who was fast asleep on the sofa. A sudden idea came to his head.  
  
"Maybe we should do more "operations" next time..." Hikaru said with a grin on his face.  
  
**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I still suck at writing stuff like this LOL


End file.
